Zombozo
Herbert J. Zomboni (ハーバート・J・ゾンボーニ, Hābāto J. Zonbōni), known by the name of Zombozo (ゾンボゾ, Zombozo), is one of Ben's first enemies. He is a cruel and creepy clown mastermind with some similarities to Joker from Batman. Zombozo was mostly hard to defeat for Ben because he was afraid of clowns. However, Ben managed to conquer this fear and defeat Zombozo. Despite being a minor villain, Zombozo played a key role by introducing the Circus Freak Trio, who later became recurring villains in the series. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: John Kassir (English), Chafurin (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Zombozo is portrayed as a grim and cruel clown with a dark sense of humor. In his original appearance, this was shown by him enjoying making dark jokes about his enemies and his feeding, even when acting (i.e.: "Laughter truly is the best medicine...for me!"), and cruelly taking pleasure to use Ben's fear of clowns against him. He displayed much more sadistic and psychopathic behavior, using lethal weapons, trying to make Ben and his family suffer by killing Sandra, slowly and scarily. It was even suggested at the beginning of his comeback that he had buried someone. So far, he's the only known person that Charmcaster fears besides her uncle Hex. Zombozo rarely attacks alone, always gathering together a crew to do his dirty work for him. Originally, this was his Circus Freak Trio, but later, Zombozo lead a coalition between Vulkanus, Charmcaster and Sevenseven (and eight others who were all warded off by Max before he was injured fending off Sevenseven). Relationships Friends/Allies *Circus Freak Trio *Psyphon *Fistrick *Trumbipulor Family Neutral *Charmcaster *Vulkanus *Sevenseven Rivals Enemies *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Coop Tennyson *Jamie *Kiva Andru Weapons and Abilities Zombozo is able to teleport in an explosion of smoke and confetti. Zombozo could terrorize Ben by creating illusions. Zombozo can stretch his arms very far. As shown in Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Zombozo feeds on fear. Powers Abilities *'Limb Extension': *'Illusion Generation': *'Teleportation': *'Enhanced Agility': Strength level Weaknesses Even though he feeds on fear, Zombozo is not immune to being scared himself. This is shown in Last Laugh when Ghostfreak terrorized him and in Something Zombozo This Way Comes when he is scared out of his wits by Toepick's nightmarish face. Equipment *'Psyclown' (formerly): Zombozo was using a machine called the "Psyclown" to give him the ability to drain happiness from people when they're laughing. This left them depleted, weakened and sad. In the most extreme case, it even seemed to age people, as it did with Gwen. The machine was connected to him by a line, giving him the ability to fly. *'Bombs': *'Toy Plane': Zombozo is shown being able to fly by holding on to a flying toy airplane. *'Hammer': *'Acid Seltzer': *'Mallet': *'Energy Whip': Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Etymology Zombozo's name is an amalgam on the words Zombie and Bozo, who is a famous clown played by many actors. Notes & Trivia *Zombozo was voiced by John Kassir. He voiced Joker at one point. **Interestingly, both of them voiced Joker after they voiced Zombozo. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Zombozo's little bullet from the end of Something Zombozo This Way Comes was supposed to crash on Anur Transyl, but they dropped that storyline. *Ben supposedly didn't remember fighting Zombozo in the original series; according to Dwayne, Ben pretended he didn't remember because he didn't want to admit to Kevin he used to be afraid of clowns. *So far, every episode that Zombozo is the main villain ends with him being scared off by one of the main characters in an alien form. *Zombozo's weapons, gadgets, and laugh resemble those used by Batman's archenemy, The Joker (electric joy buzzer and giant mallet are Joker mainstays) while his attempts to terrorize Ben into submission in the original series are closer to another famed Batman villain, Scarecrow. *It seems Gwen holds a grudge against Zombozo due to the fact that he almost sucked her dry of happiness. *Zombozo has appeared in multiple Cartoon Network 20th Anniversary commercials. In one of them, he walks in on a party between Batman, Ben, the Powerpuff Girls, and Generator Rex, which leads to their laughter to come to a halt. Aware of the reason behind their laughter, he distracts them by saying someone's in need of help in the distance, then steals some of the gifts at the party and runs off. *In Special Delivery, Zombozo says that he used to work in a school lunchroom. Category:Mutant Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Zombozo's Crew Category:Criminals